


Rozpoznaj mnie

by Dioranelle



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Female Kurosaki Ichigo, Reinkarnacja, jak zawsze zwykle zresztą, male rukia, soul society ma problemy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki od dzieciństwa była chłopczycą, którą bardziej interesowała piłka nożna niż zabawy lalkami. Wraz ze spotkaniem nazywającego siebie samego Shinigamim chłopaka, życie Ichigo zmienia się diametralnie. Czy jednak dziewczyna od samego początku była tylko zwykłą nastolatką? Co mogą oznaczać dziwne przebłyski, które zaczynają ją nawiedzać od chwili, gdy staje się częścią tego nowego świata? Dlaczego dziewczyna czasami miewa wrażenie, jakby przeżyła kiedyś coś bardzo podobnego?
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki nienawidziła chwil, gdy musiała iść do szkoły. Niegdyś lubiała przebywać z przyjaciółmi, ostatnio jednak coraz trudniej było jej tam wytrzymać. Być może było to efektem tego, że wszyscy wokół uważali ją za chłopaka, a Orihime, jej bliska przyjaciółka, która była dla niej jak siostra, za punkt honoru postawiła sobie zmienienie tego faktu.

\- Może kupisz sobie jakąś ładną sukienkę? - zaproponowała Orihime, uśmiechając się niewinnie. Siedziały we dwie pod drzewem na dziedzińcu szkoły, przyglądając się z daleka grającym w piłkę nożną chłopcom.

\- Nienawidzę takich strojów! - westchnęła nastolatka, jeszcze bardziej przybita. Chciała być dziewczęca...ale z drugiej strony chciała być traktowana poważnie. A kogo by obchodziło zdanie jednej dziewczyny?

\- Ichi-chan, teraz nawet pierwszoklasiści biorą cię za chłopaka... - spróbowała raz jeszcze Orihime.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! - parsknęła pomarańczowłosa - I nie mów na mnie Ichi! Jestem Ichigo. I-chi-go!

\- To imię w ogóle ci nie pasuje... - jęknęła jej przyjaciółka, od niechcenia nabierając pałeczkami mięso ze swojego bento* i podsuwając Ichigo - Powiedz: "aaa".

\- Zgłupiałaś? - parsknęła pomarańczowłosa, ale posłusznie otworzyła usta i połknęła podane jej jedzenie - Nie jesteśmy małymi dziećmi, aby tak się bawić. A wy - podniosła głos, zerkając gniewnie na przyglądających się im uczniom - zajmijcie się lepiej swoimi sprawami, bo nie ręczę za siebie!

Kilka par oczu od razu uciekło na bok. Niemal każdy w szkole słyszał o tym, jak dobra była w bójkach ulicznych i jak często się w nie wplątywała. Dodatkowo krążyły plotki, że umawia się z Orihime Inoue, jedną z najpiękniejszych dziewcząt, które przekroczyły kiedykolwiek próg szkoły. Nie liczyło się to, że są tylko przyjaciółkami - dla większości Ichigo była chłopakiem, który zainteresowany był ze wzajemnością ze szkolną księżniczką.

A Ichigo zaś nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru wyprowadzać ich z błędu, gdyż dla niej reszta świata była jak mucha, która lata w pokoju, gdy masz zamiar zasnąć - niewiarygodnie głośna i irytująca. 

\---

Gdy tylko Ichigo otworzyła drzwi, od razu przywitał ją krzyk ojca:

\- Witaj, moja śliczna córeczko! Jak się miewasz?

Dziewczyna z trudem zwalczyła w.sobie odruch, aby uderzyć go czymś ciężkim. Wyminęła ojca w korytarzu, nie zaszczycając go nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

\- Ichiko! A gdzie całus na powitanie? - rozległo się za nią wołanie.

\- A weź pocałuj się w cztery litery - odparła zirytowana dziewczyna. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty użerać się z ojcem, a tym bardziej nie miała ochoty słychać, jak używa tego dziewczęcego imienia o jeszcze gorszym znaczeniu. Ichiko**. Wiedziała o tym, dlaczego ojciec używa w stosunku do niej takiej wersji imienia. To matka dziewczyny zdecydowała się nazwać ją Ichigo, ale on stwierdził, że imię to nie pasuje do dziewczynki. Stąd też wciąż wolał na nią Ichiko, jakby miało to zmienić jej zachowanie i sprawić, że stanie się bardziej dziewczęca.

Cóż za idiotyzm.

Dziewczyna ziewnęła, wspinając się po schodach do swojego pokoju. Ostatnio w ogóle nie była w stanie zasnąć. Gdzieś na dole słyszała ciche głosy jej sióstr, gdy te wdały się w dyskusję z ich ojcem. Ichigo czasami tak im zazdrościła takiego dobrego kontaktu z mężczyzną. Ona jedynie potrafiła się na niego drzeć i narzekać.

Może powinnam napisać do Orihime, abyśmy wybrały się na te przeklęte zakupy?, pomyślała Ichigo, przygryzając delikatnie wargę. Ostatnio była niezbyt miła dla swojej przyjaciółki...

Rozważania przerwał jej nagły krzyk z dołu, pisk i łomot.

Ichigo zamarła przed ostatnim schodkiem.

Rumor narastał. Nastolatka nie namyślała się zbytnio i odwróciła się, upuszczając w ruchu plecak na ziemię, po czym zbiegła po schodach do pokoju gościnnego.

Zamarła, dostrzegając nieznaną jej bestię. W życiu nie widziała takiego stworzenia, nie miała nawet pojęcia, jak mogłaby go nazwać, jak opisać. Drzwi wejściowe leżały w drzazgach - bestia musiała je zniszczyć, gdy dostawała się do środka. W rogu pokoju zaś leżała rodzina Ichigo, nieprzytomna.

\- Kim... Czym ty jesteś? - wyszeptała nastolatka.

Błąd. Bestia zwróciła swe spojrzenie na nią, po czym wyciągnęła olbrzymie ramię, jakby miała zamiar się zamachnąć.

Ichigo przymknęła oczy, oczekując na cios, przed którym nie zdołałaby uniknąć i ból, którego nigdy wcześniej nie czuła, tak się jednak nie stało.

Otworzyła oczy.

Tuż przed dziewczyną stał chłopak odziany w dziwny, czarny stój, trzymający pewnie miecz, którym przed chwilą uciął ramię stwora.

\- Uciekaj! - krzyknął do niej - Bo zaraz będzie po tobie!

Ichigo drgnęła lekko.

\- Kim ty jesteś?

Czarnowłosy chłopak odwrócił się do niej, marszcząc brwi ze zdumieniem, jakby nie spodziewając się, że mu coś odpowie.

\- Ty mnie widzisz?

Ichigo zmrużyła oczy, słysząc pytanie chłopaka.

\- Oczywiście, że cię widzę! - wykrzyknęła. Czy on był szalony? Sam pierwszy do niej zagadał!

Chłopak odwrócił się po niej, po czym niespodziewanie złapał ją, zarzucił sobie na ramię i odskoczył jak najdalej od bestii. Zatrzymał się dopiero na podwórku, gdzie wypuścił wyrywającą się dziewczynę.

\- Kim ty jesteś? - warknęła - I co to za bestia?

Nieznajomy nachylił się do niej, jakby coś oceniając.

\- Masz zaskakującą energię duchową. Normalnie ludzie nie są w stanie nas zobaczyć. To - wskazał głową na bestię, która już odwróciła się w ich stronę - Jest Pusty. Zła dusza siejąca zniszczenie. Ja jestem Shinigami i moim zadaniem jest ją powstrzymać. Weź swoją rodzinę i uciekajcie.

Zanim zdarzyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, chłopak wyrwał się do przodu, zamierzając się na bestię... Pustego. Ichigo przez sekundę stała w miejscu, obserwując ich walkę, po czym ruszyła prędko z powrotem do domu, zauważając, że Shinigami ma zamiar odciągnąć potwora jak najdalej od nich. Już miała wkroczyć do środka, gdy coś sprawiło, że zamarła.

To się nie uda, pomyślała spokojnie, odwracając się do walczących, W tym tempie oboje zginiemy.

Nie miała pojęcia, skąd wzięła się w niej ta zimna, lodowata myśl, ale nie miała czasu się tym przejmować. Teraz była w stanie zauważyć, że ruchy jej wybawcy stają się coraz wolniejsze, coraz bardziej ociężałe. Starał się także nie nadwyrężać lewej stopy. Pusty to także zauważył, bowiem starał się atakować właśnie w tamtym kierunku.

\- Wycofaj się! - krzyknęła ponaglająco do chłopaka, on jednak pokręcił głową, nie zamierzając się poddać.

Walka stała się jeszcze bardziej zacięta, ciosy padały tak szybko, że dziewczyna ledwo za nimi nadąrzała. Choć wydawało się, że nieznajomy wygra, coś w jej głowie nieustannie wołało, że coś jest nie tak.

To nie jest typowy Pusty, dotarło do niej. Raz jeszcze zaczerpnęła oddechu, by ostrzec chłopaka, ale nie zdarzyła. W tej samej bowiem chwili Shinigami wyleciał w powietrze, powalony potężnym uderzeniem. Runął tuż obok niej, przy ścianie domu.

Ichigo nie wahała się już. Podbiegła do nieznajomego i przyklękła przy nim. Zacisnęła lekko usta, widząc krew barwiącą jego czarną szatę na czerwono.

\- Jesteś ranny - odezwała się - W tym stanie nie powinieneś walczyć.

\- Wiem... - mruknął chłopak, próbując wstać, ale jego własne ciało go zdradziło. Pusty zbliżył się do nich, a w oczach rannego pojawiła się iskierka nadziei - Mam pomysł. Dam ci trochę mojej mocy, a ty powinieneś być w stanie go pokonać.

Nie pytając jej o zgodę, położył dłoń na jej czole. Ichigo zamrugała, czując jak obca, a zarazem znajoma moc napełnia jej ciało.

\- Ty jesteś... - wyszeptała, ale nie skończyła. Wstała, niezbyt przejmując się swoim nowym strojem, tak bardzo podobnym do stroju chłopaka. Ichigo zważyła w dłoni miecz, który pojawił się w chwili, gdy Shinigami podarował jej swoje moce.

Trochę masywny, pomyślała, zerkając na broń, lepsza byłaby trochę mniejsza. Ale trudno, nie mam nic lepszego, niech będzie i to.

Spojrzała na leżącego chłopaka, po czym przeniosła swe spojrzenie na Pustego. Jak przez sen słyszała wołanie Shinigami'ego, gdzie powinna uderzać, czego unikać.

Dziewczyna zrobiła krok do przodu, po czym skoczyła, z zadowoleniem odkrywając, że jest teraz lżejsza i że grawitacja nie jest aż tak wszechpotężna. Całe jej ciało pragnęło walki. Uczucie to jednak różniło się od tego, które ogarniało ją przed zwykłymi bójkami. Teraz bowiem czuła się, jakby odzyskała jakąś część siebie, którą utraciła tak dawno temu, że zdarzyła o niej zapomnieć.

Jak w transie zbliżyła się do Pustego, wymieniając z nim kilka ciosów. Nie spuszczała z niego oczu, wyczekując na chwilę, gdy się odsłoni.

Jest! Moment zawahania, zbyt krótka reakcja. Ichigo ruszyła się błyskawicznie, zataczając mieczem piękny łuk i przecinając Pustego na pół.

Dopiero wtedy lodowaty spokój, który ogarnął ją na czas walki, pękł. Na litość boską, ona prawie tu zginęła! Normalnie dziwne potwory nie atakują ludzi!

Odwróciła się do rannego chłopaka.

\- Coś ty ze mną zrobiłeś, Shinigami? - wrzasnęła, podbiegając do niego i potrząsając go za ramiona.

\- ... Boli - syknął chłopak, krzywiąc się - Pożyczyłem ci moje moce. Tylko w ten sposób mogłeś mieć szanse w pokonaniu Pustego.

\- Czym są niby ci Puści? - warknęła dziewczyna - I kim ty jesteś?

\- Ruki. Ruki Kuchiki - przedstawił się chłopak.

Uścisk Ichigo zelżał lekko, gdy usłyszała imię chłopaka. Coś w jej pamięci drgnęło, pragnąc wydostać się na wolność. Znała to imię, znała to nazwisko. Tak samo nazywał się...

\- A ty, chłopcze?

Ichigo podniosła głowę gwałtownie, patrząc na niego ze wściekłością, a dziwne uczucie minęło. Znów była sobą - i nie miała ochoty juz nigdy więcej czuć czegoś podobnego.

Za kogo on się uważał, ten samozwańczy Shinigami?

\- Jestem Ichigo Kurosaki. I jestem dziewczyną, do twojej wiadomości! - warknęła.

\----

Ichigo Kurosaki zazgrzytała zębami, obserwując jak samozwańczy Shinigami panoszy się po jej pokoju.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że pokój takiej chłopczycy może być taki... Dziewczęcy - zauważył Ruki, zbierając kilka starych miśków na stertę. Ichigo prychnęła jedynie, wspominając niedawny atak na jej dom. Gdyby tylko wtedy się do niego nie odezwała... Gdyby tylko nie jej przeklęty temperament...

Wtedy wszystko byłoby normalne.

I z całą pewnością Ichigo nie musiałaby obserwować chłopaka, jak ten ocenia jej pokój i słuchać jego wyjaśnień, że pomarańczowłosa jest od teraz zastępczym shinigami i że musi przejąć jego zajęcie.

\- Jestem dziewczyną i co w tym złego? - odparła Ichigo, siadając po turecku na łóżku - Gdzie ty w ogóle masz zamiar spać, em...

\- Kuchiki! Ruki Kuchiki, tak ciężko to zapamiętać? - czarnowłosy spojrzał na nią wściekle, a ona zaśmiała się cicho. Znała go tylko kilkanaście minut, a już wiedziała, że uwielbia doprowadzać go do szału. Był taki słodki, jak się złościł!

\- Właśnie, Kukiki Rukiki - specjalnie przekształciła jego nazwisko, powodując, że na usta chłopaka skrzywiły się z irytacją.

\- Ruki Kuchiki - poprawił ją powoli, aż za powoli - I będę mieszkać w twojej szafie. Wbrew pozorom jest całkiem wygodnie.

\- Ah, rozumiem, w takim spoko i... Czekaj, co? W szafie? Pogięło cię?

\- Nie musisz się martwić o moją niewygodę, przecież nie pozbawię dziewczyny łożka - chłopak machnął ręką.

Ale nie tym przejęła się nastolatka.

\- Czy ty chcesz spać w moim pokoju? - spytała, nadal nie przyjmując tego do wiadomości - W moim pokoju? W mojej szafie? W moim pokoju?

\- Tak, w twoim pokoju, usłyszałem za pierwszym razem. Nie musisz aż tyle razy powtarzać.

\- No nie wiem, może jesteś idiotą - mruknęła cicho Ichigo,a a głośniej dodała - Nie pozwolę ci mieszkać w moim pokoju. Jesteś chłopakiem, a ja dziewczyną! Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy nie spróbujesz czegoś dziwnego?

\- Nie martw się, nie potrzebuję wielu rzeczy - Ruki machnął ręką po raz kolejny - Zmieszczę się. Naprawdę, jestem pod wrażeniem, jak ci na mnie zależy.

Ichigo nachyliła się lekko do przodu. Ta zabawa przestała się jej podobać w chwili, gdy to ona straciła przewagę.

\-----

Następnego ranka Ichigo obudziła się, zadowolona. Jej pokój wyglądał normalnie. Nie widać było w nim żadnego chłopaka. Ziewnęła, po czym dla pewności otworzyła drzwi szafy.

Pusto.

A więc to był tylko sen. Dziwny, realistyczny, ale sen.

Dziewczyna ubrała się pospiesznie, związała swoje długie włosy w kucyk i zarzuciła na siebie bluzę z kapturem. Dopiero wtedy zeszła na dół, do kuchni, nie przejmując się makijażem. Nigdy się nie malowała i wątpiła, by miała to kiedykolwiek zrobić.

Zanim weszła do kuchni, rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie drzwiom wyjściowym.

Całe.

Sen. To był tylko dziwny sen, powtórzyła sobie, uspokojona. Shinigami, Puści, Ruki... To wszystko nie mogło przecież istnieć naprawdę. Przecież takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko w powieściach fantasy, anime i bajkach.

Jaka była głupia, że przez chwilę uwierzyła w to, że to się działo naprawdę!

\- Witam wszystkich - mruknęła, wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Witaj, Ichigo. Jak ci noc minęła? - czarnowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej, zajęty krojeniem ogórków na sałatkę.

Dziewczyna zamarła.

Czarnowłosy.

Chłopak.

Ruki Kuchiki.

\- To on tu robi?! - wrzasnęła, wytykając go palcem. Jej siostry siedzące przy stole spojrzały po sobie ze zdziwieniem.

\- Jak to co? Mieszkam - odparł Ruki ze spokojem.

\- Ichiko, coś się stało? - jej ojcec podszedł od tyłu i założył jej rękę na ramię - Przecież Kuchiki jest twoim kuzynem. Mieszka z nami już od pewnego czasu.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie Ichiko! - syknęła dziewczyna, po czym odwróciła się i spojrzała na ojca. Przez chwilę przez jej głowę przemknął dziwny obraz mężczyzny w czarnej szacie i w białym haori, który przyglądał się jej z uwagą.

Ichigo wyślizgnęła się z objęć ojca, oddychając ciężko. Co to było? Dlaczego miała wrażenie, jakby mężczyzna coś przed nimi ukrywał?

Oraz dlaczego zobaczyła w głowie ten dziwny obraz?

Ichigo odwróciła się do Rukiego, który spokojnie kroił ogórki. Gdy tylko ten wyczuł jej spojrzenie, uniósł brew.

\- Ichiko?

\- Jestem Ichigo! - warknęła pomarańczowłosa, po czym podeszła do chłopaka - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Coś ty im zrobił? Dlaczego dom jest cały?

Ruki uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

\- Powiedzmy, że trochę zmieniłem im wspomnienia.

\-----

*rodzaj drugiego śniadania w Japonii.   
** Ichiko zapisywane znakami 一子  
i oznacza "pierwsze dziecko". Ichiko zapisane w hiraganie to いちこ, zaś Ichigo いちご.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kilka miesięcy później_

Gdy tylko Ichigo otworzyła drzwi do swojego pokoju, na jej twarz rzucił się mały, pomarańczowy miś.

\- Gdzie ty tyle czasu byłaś? - krzyknął z wyrzutem, ale nie zdołał nic więcej powiedzieć, bowiem dziewcyzna z pełną świadomością złapała jego wyciągniętą dłoń i rzuciła go na łóżko.

\- Opanuj się, Kon - mruknęła, nie patrząc nawet na niego - Nie mam nastroju na twoje głupie wygłupy.

\- Ale... Ale... Ty nic nie rozumiesz! - wyjęczała zastępcza dusza, wstając powoli - Straszna rzecz się stała!

Ichigo wywróciła oczami, podchodząc do biórka, aby przygotować rzeczy na następny dzień. Od kiedy została zastępczym Shinigami, jej stopnie pogorszyły się i dziewczyna musiała uważać, aby nie spadły jeszcze niżej.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko jest straszne - westchnęła, wiedząc, że Kon jak zawsze przesadza - Idź, poszukaj Rukiego i się z nim pobaw i... Co to ma być?

Pomarańczowowłosa zmrużyła oczy, zauważając złożony list, którego z całą pewnością nie było w chwili, gdy szykowała się do szkoły.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię! - Kon wdrapał się na jej plecy i nachylił się do ucha nastolatki - Braciszek to zostawił!

\- Ruki? - zdziwiła się Ichigo, rozkładając list - Tylko mi nie mów, że chce, abym mu zrobiła jakieś zakupy.

Umilkła, po czym przebiegła wzrokiem po tekście. Bez wątpienia było to pismo jej przyjaciela, ale coś w tym było nie tak.

\- Jak to, wyjeżdża? - powtórzyła zapisane słowa nastolatka. Dlaczego nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć? - Mam go nie szukać?

\- Braciszek wyszedł rankiem i powiedział, że mam ci to przekazać! - jęknął Kon wsprost do jej ucha. Kurosaki skrzywiła się i zrzuciła maskotkę z powrotem na ziemię.

\- Nie wrzeszcz mi nad uchem! - warknęła, oglądając list ze wszystkich stron. Coś było nie tak. Ruki by w życiu nie napisał tak suchego listu. I jaki niby miałby być powód jego nagłego wyjazdu? To wszystko było podejrzane. I to bardzo.

Tak bardzo nie w stylu jej przyjaciela.

Ichigo wstała gwałtownie, zostawiając nierozwiązane zadania na biurku.

\- Jakby wrócił, to powiedz, że go szukam - powiedziała do Kona, który krzywił się, masując sobie pośladki.

\- To bolało. Nie rzucaj mną tak często - odparła maskotka, po czym zamachała rękoma - Zaraz, zaraz, masz zamiar iść go szukać? Nawet, jeśli mówił, żebyś go nie szukała? Abyś spaliła ten list i wróciła do normalnego życia?

Pomarańczowłosa zatrzymała się z dłonią na klamce.

\- Czt tobie się wydaje, że teraz cokolwiek może być normalne? - spytała.

Na to już Kon nie znalazł odpowiedzi.

Trzask zamykanych drzwi jeszcze długo rozbrzmiewał w jego uszach.

\----

Właściwie, Ichigo sama nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo pragnęła odnaleźć swojego przyjeciela. Wiedziała, że to może być błąd - że chłopak stara się ją ochronić przed bliżej nieokreślonym niebezpieczeństwem.

Nie zamierzam go raz jeszcze zostawiać, zdecydowała, przemierzając ulice miasta. Naciągnęła na siebie mocniej kaptur, chroniąc się przed zimnem. Jej stopy wybijały na bruku równy rytm, który urwał się w tej samej chwili, gdy sobie coś uświadomiła.

Raz jeszcze? Przecież ona znała chłopaka ledwie kilka miesięcy. Nie mogła go wcześniej spotkać. 

Ruszyła przed siebie, przeklinając samą siebie. Który już raz miała wrażenie, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś więcej, niż powinna? Jakby ktoś nią sterował, zmuszał do innego myślenia? Od kiedy tylko poznała przyjaciela, coraz częściej zdarzały jej się momenty, jakby wizje czegoś. Czego? Przyszłości? Przeszłości? Innego świata? Nie miała pojęcia. Jedno było pewne - za każdym razem czuła, że jest to coś niesamowicie ważnego, o czym nie powinna zapominać.

Zostaw to na później, głupia, skarciła samą siebie, zagłębiając się w miasto. Jak niby miałaby odnaleźć swojego przyjaciela? Odetchnęła głebiej, po czym skupiła się, szukając delikatnej energii, jaką emanował prawie zawsze Ruki. Gdzieś tu musiał być. Nie mógł odejść zbyt daleko, czyż nie?

Zatrzymała się, gdy faktycznie coś wyczuła. Pusty? Nie, to nie to. Ktoś walczył. Tylko kto? I z kim?

Dziewczyna skierowała się od razu w tamtą stronę, nie przejmując się tym, w co mogłaby zostać wplątana. Już i tak za późno na żale.

Jej oddech zamarł na sekundę, gdy dostrzegła swój cel. Ruki bowiem stał pewnie, naprzeciwko zaś niego znajdował się czerwonowłosy chłopak. Odziany był on jak Shinigami, a jego twarz ozdobiona była dziwnym tatuażem. Nawet bez zbliżania się dziewczyna była w stanie zobaczyć że ta dwójka jest z jakiegoś powodu skłócona, gdyż patrzyli na siebie z doskonale widoczną wściekłością.

Oboje odwrócili głowy, spoglądając na nastolatkę. Na twarzu Rukiego pojawił się grymas gniewu i niezadowolenia z jej obecności, ale ona się tym nie przejęła.

Zbliżyła się do nich bez wahania, gotowa w każdej chwili ruszyć do walki, gdyby ktokolwiek zaatakował ją bądź Rukiego.

\- Kim jesteś... Jesteście? - spytała Ichigo, poprawiając się, gdy dojrzała drugą postać stojącą za czerwonowłosym. Był to wysoki mężczyzna, który wolał trzymać się w cieniu, dlatego też dziewczyna po sekundzie straciła nim zainteresowanie i przeniosła swą uwagę na chłopaka stojącego przes jej przyjacielem.

\- Ichigo, co ty tu robisz? - jak na złość to Ruki odezwał się pierwszy - Mówiłem ci przecież, że masz zostać w domu i nie robić nic pochopnie!

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Od razu czuć jakieś kłamstwo - odparła dziewczyna, przygladając się nieznajomym - Więc? Z kim mam zaszczyt rozmawiać i czego od niego chcecie?

\- To raczej my powinniśmy cię o to pytać - odparł czerwonowłosy, zakładając dłoń na dłoni - Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa lepiej by było, abyś odszedł, póki jeszcze możesz.

\- Niestety, już na to trochę za późno - odparła Ichigo, stając pomiędzy dwoma chłopakami - Jak mniemam, jesteście z Soul Society?

Było to pytanie czysto retoryczne - widziała przecież ich strój i wyczuwała ich moc, dziwnie stłumioną, którą podobnie wyczuwała od Rukiego.

\- Owszem. A ty? - czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się, domyślając się odpowiedzi, aż dziewczynie zrobiło się niedobrze.

Nie czekała już dłużej. W ułamku sekundy zmieniła postać na duchową, licząc, że jej ciału nic się nie stanie. Powinna była skorzystać z Kona, a nie iść w swym śmiertelnym ciele.

\- Ichigo Kurosaki, zastępczy Shinigami! - oznajmiła po prostu, wyciągając swój miecz i celując nim w czerwonowłosego - Odczepcie się od Rukiego. Nie widzicie, że on pragnie tu zostać?

\- Oh, rozumiem - uśmiech tamtego stał się jeszcze szerszy - A więc to ty jesteś tym draniem, który oszukał Rukiego i ukradł jego moc.

Draniem? Ichigo westchnęła cicho. To już nie pierwszy raz, gdy została pomylona z chłopakiem, ale tym razem nie miała zamiaru nikogo wyprowadzać z błędu.

\- I co z związku z tym? - spytała dziewczyna, przechylając lekko głowę w bok.

\- W takim razie poproszę cię, byś stał spokojnie i pozwolił odesłać cię do grobu! - wykrzyknął tamten, zamierzając się na nią swoim Zanpakutou. Kątem oka Ichigo zauważyła jak Ruki przenosi jej ciało na bezpieczną odległość, za co mu w myślach podziękowała. Nie chciała zginąć...tak prosto, tak głupio.

Po kilku ciosach pewność dziewczyny zmalała, a jej przeciwnik musiał to zauważyć, bowiem rzucił kąśliwie:

\- Widzę, że twój miecz ma tylko wielki rozmiar i nic poza tym... Chyba cię przeceniłem i jesteś tylko zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, nienawykłym do walki.

Ichigo cofnęła się na chwilę, oddychając ciężej niż zwykle. Chłopak był dobry, musiała to przyznać. Walka z nim w żaden sposób nie przypominała walki z Pustymi.

I w Soul Society było więcej takich jak on?

\- Jestem Renji - przedstawił się ku jej zdumieniu chłopak - Abarai Renji, porucznik 6 Oddziału Obronnego, a mój Zanpakutou to Zabimaru.

\- Zabimaru? - powtórzyła Ichigo, ściskając mocniej swoją broń - Masz fetysz nazywania mieczy po imieniu?

W oczach Renjiego pojawiło się szczere zdumienie, które momentalnie zamieniło się w zrozumienie.

\- Ty nic nie wiesz... - pokręcił głową w udawanej rozpaczy - Nic jezcze nie wiesz... Ruki, przyjacielu, wypadałoby choćby poinformować tego chłopaka o takich podstawach. No ale cóż... W takim razie chyba najlepiej będzie, jeśli ci to zademonstruję. Zawyj, Zabimaru!

Ichigo cofnęła się błyskawicznie, tknięta dziwnym impulsem, który pojawił się w chwili, gdy tylko usłyszała te słowa. Było źle, nawet gorzej niż źle. Mimo owego impulsu i tak nie zdążyła zareagować. Dziewczyna mogła się tylko przyglądać, jak Zanpakutou Renjiego zmienia swój kształt i mknie do niej, szybko, zbyt szybko.

Ból przeszedł całe jej ciało, gdy broń rozerwała jej ramię, przecięła mięśnie. Krew zabarwiła na czerwono jej szatę, po czym opadła na ziemię. Ichigo skrzywiła się, po czym przyklękła, opierając się na swoim mieczu. W życiu nie czuła tak piekielnego bólu i...

Coś w jej duszy drgnęło, gdy spojrzała na chłopaka stojącego przed nią oraz na tego drugiego, który dotąd nie zareagował.

Lewą ręką chwyciła się za serce, próbując opanować to, co się z nią działo, ale było już za późno. Choć sama nie zdawało sobie z tego sprawy, przestawała być już tylko Ichigo Kurosaki, a jej dawna osobowość - dawna dusza, dawna ona - przejęła kontrolę.

\- Nie mogłabym spodziewać się niczego innego po poruczniku... - szepnęła tak cicho, że wątpiła, by ktokolwiek ją usłyszał. Nie panowała już nad słowami, które opuszczały jej usta. Nie myślała nad tym, skąd pochodzić mogła ta wiedza, która nagle stała się dla niej oczywista. Kolejną część dodała odrobinę głośniej - Interesujące shinkai.

Zszokowany wzrok Rukiego podpowiedział jej, że nie miała prawa o tym wiedzieć. Renji także zamarł na chwilę, a irytujący uśmieszek zniknął z jego ust.

\- Nie znasz imienia swojego Zanpakutou, ale wiesz o Shinkai?

To była chwila, na którą czekała. Ichigo schyliła się, uwalniając się od ostrza Zabimaru i ruszyła prosto w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Broń dziewczyny zaśpiewała, przecinając powietrze i zmierzając wprost do głowy jej wroga.

\- Wracaj! - warknął Renji, gdy Zabimaru błyskawicznie zmiejszył swą długość.

W ostatniej chwili udało mu się zablokować cios dziewczyny, broń starła się z bronią. Twarze obojga Shinigami znalazły się blisko siebie, dzięki czemu mogli sobie wyraźnie przyjrzeć. Gdyby nie sytuacja, w której się znajdowali, mogliby uznać to za śmieszne. Teraz jednak żadnemu z nich nie było do śmiechu.

\- I co masz teraz zrobić? - spytał Renji, odpierając cios dziewczyny. Ta momentalnie puściła swój miecz, po czym schyliła się i wymierzyła serię uderzeń pięściami w czułe punkty Shinigamiego. Lata walk ulicznych nauczyły ją wykorzystywać każdą okazję. Renji zgiął się w pół, dzięki czemu Ichigo była w stanie wytrącić mu broń z ręki, po czym odsunęła ją kopnięciem.

\- Może i jesteś porucznikiem, ale póki masz ograniczenia, nie masz ze mną szans - powiedziała spokojnie dziewczyna, przybierając postawę bojową. Tak jak wcześniej, nie panowała nad swoimi słowami - Zobaczmy, ile zdziałasz bez Zabimaru. Nauczyli cię czegoś w Akademii, chłopcze?

Renji cofnął się o krok, łapiąc oddech. Jego twarz wykrzywił wyraz wściekłości.

\- Widzę, że Ruki powiedział ci o ograniczeniach, co? - mruknął, po czym splunął krwią na ziemię - A niech ci będzie. Miałem zamiar dać ci fory, bo jesteś tylko śmiertelnikiem, ale zmieniłem zdanie. Jednak cię zabiję, po czym wrócimy z Rukim do Soul Society, gdzie zostanie wykonana na nim egzekucja.

\- Od kiedy niby Soul Society karze śmiercią za tak głupie przewinienie? - parsknęła pomarańczowłosa, po czym zmrużyła oczy - Nie sądzisz, że to dziwne? 

\- Dziwne czy nie, kara zostanie wykonana! - wykrzyknął Renji, po czym zbliżył się do niej błyskawicznie, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Ichigo uśmiechnęła się kątem ust i...

_Nadchodzi!_

Dziewczyna cofnęła się momentalnie, zaprzestając walki i nie spuszczając z oczu dotąd nie wtrącającego się mężczyzny.

Niby się nie ruszył...

Ale coś było nie tak.

\- Wystarczy, Renji - rozległ się spokojny, bezlitosny głos, po czym czarnowłosy mężczyzna pojawił się w miejscu, w którym przed sekundą stała Ichigo.

_Jeszcze chwila i byłabym martwa!,_ przemknęło przez myśl dziewczynie, _Co ty wyrabiasz, Byakuya?_

_Byakuya?_

Ichigo zamarła, gdy w jej głowie zawirowały setki miejsc, ludzi, wydarzeń. Miejsca, w których nigdy nie mogła być, a które jedna znała. Ludzie, których nigdy nie spotkała, a jednak była w stanie tak wiele o nich powiedzieć.

Nie mogła tego przeżyć.

Nie mogła tego znać. 

Więc dlaczego..?

Ból ponownie przeszedł jej ciało, gdy miecz mężczyzny - Byakuyi - niemal przepołowił dziewczynę. Ichigo zamrugała raz, drugi. Nawet nie zauważyła, jak znalazł się przy niej.

\- Gratuluję uniknięcia pierwszego ciosu - odezwał się zimno kapitan 6 Oddziału Obronnego - Szkoda tylko, że tak łatwo się rozpraszasz.

W umyśle Ichigo rozbłysnął moment, który wydarzył się ledwie sekundę wcześniej. Dwa uderzenia, które zauważyła dopiero po tym, jak zostały wykonane.

Dziewczyna uniosła dłoń do swoich ran, wiedząc, w jakim miejscu zostały zadane. W jej oczach pojawiły się niechciane łzy. Nawet, gdyby jakimś cudem udało się by jej przeżyć, już nigdy więcej nie będzie Shinigami.

\- Nie próbuj walczyć z silniejszymi od ciebie - poradził jej jeszcze Byakuya, obserwując zimno, jak dziewczyna opada na ziemię.

\- Bracie, przestań! - wykrzyknął Ruki, a jego głos zdawał się docierać do Ichigo z daleka - Ten człowiek już nie będzie cię męczył! Zostaw już to, tak jak jest!

_Stara się mnie obronić_ , zrozumiała nastolatka, oddychając ciężko, _Nawet jeśli mam umrzeć, stara się jak może._

\- Pójdę z tobą, bracie, więc już zostaw tego człowieka! - w głowie Rukiego pojawiło się lekkie zdesperowanie - I tak umrze w przeciągu kilku dni. Nie ma sensu, abyś się męczył takim bezsensownym zadaniem!

\- Bracie? - powtórzyła cierpliwie Ichigo, przykuwając na sekundę uwagę Byakuyi - Nazywasz go bratem? Naprawdę uważasz, że tak działa rodzina?

Wiedziała, że te słowa są okrutne, tak okrutne... Ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Nie w takiej chwili.

\- Nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy - odparł jedynie kapitan, po czym machnął dłonią, otwierając przejście do Soul Society - Idziemy.

\- Odnalazłeś go - wyszeptała jeszcze dziewczyna - Odnalazłeś go i tak go traktujesz? Tyle czasu upłynęło nam na poszukiwaniach...

Coś zmieniło się w beznamiętnej twarzy Byakuyi. Przez moment zdawał się wahać, zaraz jednak odwrócił się i wrócił do Soul Society, a za nim jego porucznik. Ruki zatrzymał się na chwilę, po czym popatrzył na leżącą Ichigo.

A potem on także odwrócił się, zostawiając dziewczynę na pewną śmierć, nieświadomy zmian, które się w niej dokonywały i które miały raz na zawsze ją zmienić.


	3. Chapter 3

Wiedziała, że śni, ale i tak czuła się, jakby wszystko było realne. Raz jeszcze przeżywała swoje życie - swoje dawne życie, dawną śmierć, dawną miłość, dawną rodzinę...

Stała na wzgórzu, wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy. Nie mogła się ruszyć ani powiedzieć ani jednego słowa - mogła się tylko przyglądać mężczyźnie odzianemu w czarną szatę, który siedział pod drzewem. Choć w pobliżu było miasto, nikt nie odważył się do niego podejść - każdy mijał go z daleka, widząc kapitańskie haori i jego ponurą minę.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - delikatny, kobiecy głos, rozległ się zza Ichigo. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, szukając źródła dźwięku. Była to czarnowłosa, niższa od niej dziewczyna, odziana w podobnie jak siedzący w strój Shinigami, która bez wahania podeszła do mężczyzny - W tym tempie nie zaskarbisz sobie przyjaźni, Byakuya-sama.

Shinigami popatrzył na dziewczynę, która objęła go ramionami od tyłu, przymykając lekko oczy. Na jej twarzy pojawił się spokój. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, już dawno zostałby odtrącony, ale to była ona.

\- Nie potrzebuję innych - odparł tamten, chwytając jej dłoń i przytrzymując przy sobie - Wystarczysz mi ty.

Na ustach dziewczyny pojawił się uśmiech zabarwiony delikatnym smutkiem.

\- Przecież ja nie będę zawsze z tobą...

Jej słowa porwał wiatr, który zerwał się nagle. Z drzewa posypały się różone kwiaty wiśni, które od razu przykuły uwagę dwójki zakochanych.

Zaraz też sceneria zmieniła się na oczach Ichigo. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę, gdy raz jeszcze przyszło jej skonfrontować się z przeszłością. Tym razem znalazła się w mieszkaniu, które doskonale znała. Przecież mieszkała w nim tyle lat! Pomarańczowłosa przemierzyła je w ciszy, wiedząc, gdzie musi dotrzeć. Po drodze minęła kilku zaaferowanych Shinigamich, którzy jednak nie zwrócili na nią uwagi. Jeden z nich przeniknął prosto przez nią, jakby była duchem.

To nie tak, pomyślała Ichigo, wodząc za nim wzrokiem, To nie ja jestem duchem, tylko oni. Echo przeszłości.

Jej stopy od razu znalazły drogę do celu. Ichigo zatrzymała się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do jej pokoju. Jej dawnego pokoju.

Miejsca, w którym umarła dawna ona.

Nastolatka wzięła krótki oddech, po czym zrobiła krok naprzód. Nie naruszyła drzwi - nie była w stanie zmienić w przeszłości, ale znalazła się w środku. Jej wzrok od razu spoczął na leżącej na macie kobiecie, tej, która przed chwilą jeszcze rozmawiała ze swoim kapitanem. Przy niej zaś klęczał nikt inny jak Byakuya Kuchiki, ściskając jej dłoń w swojej.

Ichigo podeszła do tej dwójki, wiedząc, że i tak nie może nic zrobić, bowiem to wszystko już się wydarzyło. W oczach nastolatki pojawiły sięłzy, gdy leżąca kobieta uniosła wzrok, a jej spojrzenie skierowało się do góry. Nie w sposób było ocenić, kogo widziała - czy Byakuyę, czy też Ichigo. Pomarańczowłosa wątpiła w tą drugą opcję - przecież tamta nie mogła jej widzieć.

\- Czas, który spędziłam z tobą, był jak sen, Byakuya-sama - wyszeptała kobieta, sprawiając, że Ichigo cofnęła się gwałtownie.

Właśnie, sen?

Nastolatka rozejrzała się wokół, a spokój, który ją ogarniał, pękł niczym bańka mydlana.

Nie mogła tu zostać. Musiała się stąd wydostać - przecież wciąż jest tyle rzeczy, które powinna zrobić w świecie żywych!

Ichigo cofnęła się o jeszcze jeden krok, a pokój zaczął zamazywać się przed jej oczyma.

Leżąca kobieta przymknęła oczy.

\- Hisana? - Byakuya ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń - Hisana?

Ale ona już go nie słyszała.

Odeszła.

\----

Ichigo otworzyła oczy.

Nieznajomy sufit. Biały, zupełnie biały. Sufit w jej pokoju miał inny kolor. Nastolatka przekręciła głowę w bok, próbując dociec, gdzie jest. Nadal żyła, tego była pewna. Wyczuwała, że jest na Ziemi.

Dziewczyna uniosła się, po czym przyłożyła powoli dłoń do głowy. Gdzie ona była? Opuściła nogi na podłogę i wstała, na wszelki wypadek jeszcze trzymając się łożka. Nie ufała sobie na tyle. Nabrała powietrza w płuca, rozkoszując się chwilą, gdy kolejny oddech nie powodował bólu, gdy jej ciało nie walczyło przeciwko niej.

W pokoju znajdowało się także lustro, w którym mogła się wyraźnie przejrzeć. Zdrowe ciało zdrowej nastolatki, szczupła sylwetka, nogi nawykłe do biegu, ręce przyzwyczajone do walki. Wściekle pomarańczowe włosy rozpuszczone luźno, sięgające poniżej łopatek. Dawniej zawsze ścinała włosy na krótko, chcąc wtopić się w tłum, odwrócić od siebie samej uwagę. Dawniej milczała w ważnych chwilach, bojąc się spojrzeń innych. Cudem było, że to właśnie on dojrzał w niej prawdziwą ją. On, potężny kapitan i głowa elitarnego klanu Kuchiki. Ona, biedna dziewczyna, nie mogąca zapomnieć o bracie, którego porzuciła.

Bracie, który odnalazł ją teraz, choć sam o tym nie wiedział.

Ichigo uśmiechnęła się lekko, choć wcale nie było jej do śmiechu.

Oh, jakże inne było jej życie w porównaniu z wcześniejszym.

Kuchiki Hisana. Tak ją wcześniej zwano. 

Nie dano jej spędzić więcej czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do nowej sytuacji. Chwilę później po tym, jak się obudziła, drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie niezwykle zadowolony z siebie kapelusznik, zasłaniający twarz rozłożonym wachlarzem.

\- Widzę, że się obudziłaś, Kurosaki-kun - odezwał się na powitanie. - Radzę ci się nie ruszać póki co, gdyż możesz umrzeć.

Dziewczyna niechętnie usiadła z powrotem na łóżku, po czym przyjrzała się sklepikarzowi. Ichigo znała go jako Uraharę Kisuke, niecodziennego i zwariowanego właściciela nienormalnego sklepu. Hisana pamiętała jednak, kim był kiedyś - znała go jako kapitana 12 Oddziału Obronnego. Teraz wyglądał inaczej, jakby ze wszelkich sił starał się odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia odnośnie tego, kim był w przeszłości, ale to bez dwóch zdań był on.

\- Rozumiem, że to twój dom? - spytała pomarańczowłosa, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w twarz. - I że to ty mnie uratowałeś?

Kisuke rozpoczął opowiadać o tym, jak ją znalazł, ale ona słuchała go tylko jednym uchem. Jej myśli wciąż kręciły się wokół Byakuyi. Przecież on wiedział, musiał wiedzieć, że Ruki jest jej bratem! Przyjął go do swojej rodziny, pozwolił zwracać się do siebie "bracie"..! Więc dlaczego teraz Byakuya miał zamiar obserwować, jak Ruki zostanie ścięty?

\- ...go? Ichigo, słuchasz ty mnie? - głos sklepikarza wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Dziewczyna zamrugała oczami.

\- Wybacz. Wyłączyłam się na chwilę. Dziękuję za ratunek.

Urahara spojrzał na nią z namysłem, jakby domyślał się, że coś jest z nią inaczej niż zwykle.

\- Powiem szczerze, że spodziewałem się nieco innej reakcji - odezwał się, bacznie lustrując jej twarz - Krzyku, wrzasku, chęci udania się do Soul Society...

\- Skoro mnie uratowałeś, to zapewnie masz jakiś sposób, abym odzyskała moce Shinigami, czyż nie, kapitanie Urahara? - Ichigo uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, powodując, że mężczyzna na chwilę stracił swą zadowoloną minę. - Zanim zapytasz, nie, nikt mi nie powiedział, że byłeś wcześniej kapitanem 12 Dywizji - powiedziała prędko, korzystając z dogodnej chwili. - Ruki raczej nie miał szansy cię spotkać, a Renji i Byakuya-sama nie mieli okazji się z tobą spotkać. Za to stawiam, że mój ojciec wie o twojej obecności, czyż nie? Skoro zrezygnował z byciem jednym z kapitanów, musiał mieć pewność, że nikt go nie wyda... A to oznacza, że musicie ze sobą współpracować.

Wachlarz opadł na ziemię w ciszy, gdzieś w trakcie mowy dziewczyny. Urahara schylił się powoli, a gdy się wyprostował, z jego oczu zniknął szok, a pojawiło się zaciekawienie.

\- Kim ty jesteś? - spytał cicho.

Nastolatka wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miała zamiaru ukrywać faktu, iż odzyskała wspomnienia, nie przed mężczyzną. Przecież on i tak prędzej czy później by się o wszystkim zorientował, a niektóre pytania mogły by być...kłopotliwe.

\- Ichigo Kurosaki, jeśli o to pytasz. Ale równie dobrze możesz nazywać mnie Hisana. Hisana Kuchiki.

\- Ciekawe... Ciekawe... - tylko tyle był w stanie wykrztusić mężczyzna.

\- Moje wspomnienia zaczęły wracać do mnie, odkąd poznałam Rukiego, ale wcześniej były to tylko momenty. Wizje osób, które znałam jako Hisana - wyznała Ichigo spokojnie. Jeśli miała uzyskać pomoc byłego kapitana, musiała przekonać go, że mówi prawdę. - Dopiero teraz uzyskałam pełnię wspomnień.

Jako Hisana nie miała okazji zbyt często przebywać z innymi kapitanami, nie interesowała się też tym zbytnio, ale widziała ich wszystkich i wiedziała o nich wiele. Byakuya często na jej prośbę opowiadał jej o ludziach, z którymi pracował. Ona zaś musiała o tym wiedzieć, tego od niej wymagano. Wtedy jednak nie miała pojęcia, że ta wiedza przyda jej się kiedykolwiek.

\- Czyli mówisz, że jesteś Hisaną? - Urahara odzyskał już pewność siebie i nachylił się nad nią.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak.

Mężczyzna z zastanowieniem machnął wachlarzem, po czym lekko odparł:

\- Wybacz, że o to będę pytał, ale musisz mi udowodnić, że nią jesteś. Jak umarłaś?

\- Byłam chora - odparła po prostu Ichigo - Od długiego czasu. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, przypomnij sobie, jak wygladałam i jak wygląda Ruki. Ruki to mój młodszy brat. Po mojej śmierci Byakuya-sama musiał go przyjąć do rodziny.

Kisuke pokiwał głową. Słyszał plotki, jakoby Ruki został przyjęty do rodu Kuchiki z powodu swego wyglądu, ale nie podejrzewał, że mógłby być spokrewniony z Hisaną.

Sam nie znał zbyt dobrze Hisany. Spotkał ją kilka razy przy boku Byakuyi, zawsze spokojną i cichą. Wiadomość o jej śmierci nie była dla niego zaskoczeniem, ani szokiem - plotkarska część Soul Society żyła nowinkami o słabym zdrowiu wybranki jednego z kapitanów.

\- Więc? - sklepikarz odsunął się trochę od dziewczyny i spojrzał na nią oczekująco. Uwierzył jej - w takich okolicznościach musiał to zrobić. Ichigo, którą znał, nie zachowywała by się w taki sposób, nie wpadłaby też na taką niemal śmieszną historię. Ba, Ichigo nie mogła znać nawet imienia Hisany! - Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić? Nawet posiadając duszę i wspomnienia Hisany, wyglądasz zupełnie inaczej. Raczej mało kto ci uwierzy w twoją historię. Ponadto, twoje Zanpakutou jest zniszczone, a ty jesteś teraz żałośnie słaba.

Na ułamek sekundy w oczach dziewczyny zalśniło spokojne zrozumienie, sprawiając, że choć wygląda zupełnie inaczej, zdała się być podobna do Hisany. Takie oczy często miała ta kobieta, zupełnie jakby patrzyła na świat inaczej niż reszta Shinigamich, jakby ciągle czegoś szukała, ale wiedziała, że nie znajdzie. Jakby posiadała wiedzę większą od innych, ale równocześnie była świadoma tego, jak niewiele sama jest warta.

A potem uśmiech Ichigo stał się jeszcze szerszy, pewniejszy, tak bardzo typowy dla pomarańczowłosej nastolatki, a całe podobieństwo między nią, a Hisaną zanikło.

\- Zmienić to jest raczej twoim zadaniem, kapitanie - odparła słodko. - Jak tylko odzyskam moce Shinigami, będę w stanie przekonać Soul Society o tym, kim jestem. Wiem o tym.

Słowa te, podchodzące niemal pod pychę i arogancję, przekonały ostatecznie sklepikarza, że koniec końców dziewczyna jest tym, kim jest i że nawet posiadanie wspomnień nie jest w stanie zmienić jej całkowicie.

\- Jak tylko, co... - powtórzył Urahara z zamyśleniem. - Kurasaki-kun, istnieje wysoka szansa, że zginiesz, próbując.

\- Dwa razy już umarłam, jeden raz więcej nic mi nie zmieni - powiedziała po prostu dziewczyna.

\----

Pomarańczowłosa nastolatka usiadła przy stole, słuchając wyjaśnień Urahary, na czym ma polegać jej trening. Dziewczyna zmrużyła lekko brwi, gdy usłyszała, że mężczyzna ma zamiar sprawić, by była w stanie wezwać swój dawny Zanpakutou.

\- Zniknął w chwili śmierci Hisany, tak samo jak każdy inny - powiedział Kisuke, bawiąc się swoim wachlarzem. - Dotąd korzystałaś z mocy Rukiego Kuchiki, istnieje jednak dość spore prawdopodobieństwo, iż dasz radę wezwać swoje stare Zanpakutou. Oszczędziłoby nam to pracy nad shinkai.

\- Myślisz, że wciąż będę w stanie go wezwać? - zastanowiła się dziewczyna, zaraz jednak wzruszyła ramionami. Co ma się stać, to się stanie. Nałożyła sobie solidną porcję jedzenia na talerz i spojrzała na sklepikarza pytająco. Siedzieli przy stole wraz z resztą ferajny z jego sklepu - mrukliwym Tessai'em, którego Ichigo pamiętała jeszcze jako Boga Śmierci oraz dwójką młodych dzieci, Jintą i Ururu. Każdy z nich już zaczął posiłek i jedynymi, którzy nie jedli byli Ichigo i Kisuke.

\- To sie zobaczy - odparł mężczyzna. - Co jest, nie zamierzasz jeść? Niedobrze, Kurosaki-kun, energia ci się przyda.

Po twarzy dziewczyny przebiegł grymas.

\- Staram się być miła, więc bądź łaskaw mi powiedzieć, czy masz zamiar jeść, czy nie - wycedziła. Byakuya nigdy tego jej wprost nie powiedział, ale starszyzna rodu Kuchiki zawsze miała jej za złe jej zachowanie przy stole. Dlatego też, chcąc nie chcąc, niepochodząca z arystokratycznego rodu Hisana nauczyła się jeść w spokoju, bez przykuwania uwagi. Za życia umarła młodo, wraz z maleńkim bratem przenosząc się do pełnej biedy części Soul Society. Aby przeżyć, musiała go porzucić, czego żałowała przez resztę czasu, który jej pozostał.

Jednakże Ichigo była inna. Nie obchodziło jej zdanie innych i kochała jeść dobre rzeczy. Nie cierpiała głodu, posiadała kochającą się - choć dość kłótliwą - rodzinę, w której najsmaczniejsze dania znikały w mgnieniu oka.

I właśnie dlatego dziewczyna czekała - ale tylko trochę.

\- Dziękuję za troskę, Kurosaki-kun - odparł jedynie kapelusznik. - Chyba że powinienem cię nazywać teraz jakoś inaczej?

\- Wszystko mi jedno - powiedziawszy to, dziewczyna nie wahała się już dłużej i zaczęła jeść, nie przejmując się już więcej, co wypada, a co nie. Wciąż było to dla niej dziwne - tak nagle odzyskać wspomnienia, połączyć ze sobą tak dwie różne osobowości. - Wracając do tematu, jak masz zamiar przenieść mnie do Soul Society i nie zostać przy tym wykryty? Nie znam się za bardzo na sposobach przejścia między światem żywych i martwych.

Kisuke z chęcią wyjaśnił jej wymyślony przez siebie sposób. Ichigo parsknęła cicho, ale nie odezwała się do końca posiłku. Dopiero wtedy ośmieliła się zapytać o sprawę, która dręczyła ją od chwili, gdy się obudziła:

\- Kapitanie Urahara... - zaczęła, przykuwając na siebie uwagę. Nawet Jinta i Ururu spojrzeli na nią z ciekawością. - Wiesz może, czy Byakuya-sama ożenił się ponownie? Bądź czy ma teraz jakaś miłość?

Wymówienie tych słów było ciężkie, tak bardzo ciężkie. Dla niego minęło już tyle lat..! Mógł o niej zapomnieć, mógł stwierdzić, że była tylko przelotną miłością. Być może też jakaś inna kobieta zdobyła jego serce, śmiała się z jego specyficznych żartów, rozumiała go bez słów, zasypiała i budziła się przy nim.

Ichigo zaś... Ichigo nie miała prawa go winić, gdyby tak się stało. Przecież Hisana umarła. Nikt nie powiedział jej czy jemu, jako kto ma się odrodzić, kiedy, czy nawet że kiedykolwiek to się stanie. Przeżyła szesnaście lat swojego - zdawałoby się długiego- życia, nie wiedząc o niczym i nie martwiąc się o nic.

Ale i tak teraz tak bardzo się bała, tak bardzo nie chciała usłyszeć słów, które musiały paść.

\- Byakuya? - powtórzył Kisuke. - Z tego co mi wiadomo, to nadal jest singlem. A to znaczy, że masz szanse, Kurosaki-kun.

Wstała gwałtownie od stołu.

\- Dziękuję bardzo za jedzienie - odezwała się, zirytowana, że po raz kolejny ktoś inny uważał, że wie najlepiej, co było i jest między nią i Byakuyą. Skoro nie znał Hisany - nie tak naprawdę - dlaczego wydawało mu się, że zrozumiałby Ichigo? - Zacznijmy ten trening.

\----

Swoich słów Ichigo pożałowała w chwili, gdy Kisuke uciął łańcuch wiążący jej duszę z ciałem.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz?! - wrzasnęła. - Chcesz mnie zabić, czy zamienić w Pustego?

\- To jedyna opcja, abyś odzyskała moce Shinigami, Kurosaki-kun - odparł swobodnie kapelusznik, uśmiechając się swoim typowym, pełnym tajemnic uśmiechem. - Wezwij lepiej na pomoc swojego Zanpakutou, inaczej się to źle skończy.

Ichigo spojrzała na żałosną rękojeść swego miecza - na to, co zostało po jej walce z Renjim i Byakuyą - po czym westchnęła i zamknęła oczy.

\- Daj mi chwilę - poprosiła, próbując wyczuć swojego dawnego towarzysza.

Jesteś tu, spytała w myślach, Ty, który nie jesteś tylko mocą podarowaną przez Rukiego Kuchiki?

Początkowo nie usłyszała nic, jedynie swój własny oddech.

Jesteś tu?, ponowiła swe pytanie, Nie udawaj, że o mnie zapomniałeś!

W odpowiedzi na jej wołanie rozległ się cichy szmer, a wokół dziewczyny zaczęła się gromadzić energia duchowa. Pomarańczowłosa nabrała w płuca powietrza, rozkoszując się znajomymi muśnięciami wiatru. Otworzyła oczy, nakazując:

\- Zatańcz z wiatrem, Koufuko!

Na pierwszy rzut oka nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż trzymała w dłoni zniszczoną rękojeść swego Zanpakutou, po sekundzie jednak rozpadła się ona w powietrzu, otaczając dziewczynę półprzeźroczystymi istotami, podobnymi do maleńkich wróżek, które poruszały się delikatnie na wietrze, trzepocząc skrzydłami. W powietrzu unosiły się ich kilkanaście, a najlepiej widoczna z nich usiadła Ichigo na ramieniu, machając swobodnie nóżkami.

Kisuke uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

\- W takim razie możemy od razu przejść do chwili walki.

Ichigo odwróciła się w stronę Kisuke, po czym wysunęła przed siebie palec i wskazała w stronę mężczyzny. Błyskawicznie kilka wróżek ruszyło w jego stronę, a ich skrzydła zabarwiły się na czerwono. W tym samym momencie Ichigo rozwarła dłoń, w której zamajaczył się po chwili krótki sztylet. Liczba istot otaczających dziewczynę zmniejszyła się, tak jak zawsze.

\- Proszę, proszę, ciekawe - mruknął Urahara, osłaniając się tarczą przed ognistym atakiem istot - Cóż to za shinkai?

\- Koufuko jest zbliżone poniekąd do Senbonzakury Byakuyi-samy - powiedziała Ichigo, zbliżając się w ułamku sekundy do mężczyzny, który w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed ciosem od tyłu skierowanym w szyję. Czerwoskrzydłe wróżki jęknęły i wróciły na swoje miejsce blislo dziewczyny, gdy sztylet starł się z mieczem.

\- Niewiele osób miało okazję ją oglądać, czyż nie? - Urahara uśmiechnął się lekko, cofając się. Jego kapelusz zwęglił się przy boku z powodu ataku wróżek, teraz zaś opadł na ziemię.

\- Moje zdrowie nie pozwalało mi na walkę - mruknęła tylko dziewczyna, odpuszczając sobie tłumaczenie działania swej broni. Wróżka na jej ramieniu stłumiła ziewnięcie, gdy dwójka Shinigamich rozpoczęła wymierzanie ciosów. Walka była o tyle równa, iż choć Urahara był szybszy, jego ataki nie odnosiły skutku - Ichigo otaczały wróżki o błękitnych skrzydłach, które hamowały jego broń. Z drugiej strony, mężczyzna miał większy zasięg ataku, a dziewczyna mogła wspierać się poprzez wysłanie kilku istot przed siebie.

Po paru minutach jednak brak doświadczenia Ichigo w kontrolowaniu shinkai dał się we znaki. Dziewczyna wyraźnie unikała używania wszystkich wróżek, skupiała się głównie na atakach krótkodystansowych i na powstrzymywaniu ciosów przeciwnika.

Kilkanaście minut później Urahara odwołał swoje shinkai i westchnął cicho.

\- Muszę przyznać, że masz interesujący sposób walki - powiedział - Brak ci jednak kontroli i właściwego rozdzielania energi duchowej podczas ataków. Rozumiem, że jako Hisana nie miałaś zbyt często okazji walczyć z Pustymi bądź z innymi Bogami Śmierci?

Ichigo machnęła dłonią, cofając swoje shinkai. Teraz w jej dłoni znajdował się średniej długości, zgrabny i podłużny miecz, przy którego rękojeści przywiązana była czerwona wstążka.

\- Opanowałam jedynie podstawy - wyznała dziewczyna zgodnie z prawdą. Mini iż dawniej była Shinigamim, unikała walki, gdy tylko się dało. Sam Byakuya także powstrzymywał ją przed tym. - Zresztą, moje shinkai jest raczej defensywne. Potrafię dzięki niemu stworzyć barierę bądź uleczyć rany. Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, używam duchów czterech żywiołów. Koufuko jest Zanpakutou wiatru, aczkolwiek potrafi korzystać także z pozostałych elementów.

\- Hm... - mruknął mężczyzna - Rozumiem, że ogień służy do ataku, a wiatr do obrony. A reszta?

\- Żywiołaki wody służą do podstawowego leczenia, a ziemi... Szczerze, to nie mam pojęcia.

Mężczyzna westchnął cicho.

\- Czyli przed nami więcej pracy niż sądziłem. Od teraz będziesz się skupiać na dwóch rzeczach - odkryciu możliwości Koufuko oraz ulepszeniu swych zdolności bojowych!

Ichigo jęknęła w duchu. Coś czuła, że czeka ją męczące 10 dni.

\----

Zbliżał się już wieczór, gdy dziewczyna zakradła się pod drzwi swojego domu. Wiedziała, że ukrywanie się nie ma sensu, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Podniosła lekko glowę, wyczywając niemal zanikłą energię duchową. Gdyby nie to, iż się jej spodziewała, mogłaby ją zignorować, nie uważając za źródło zagrożenia.

Nastolatka podniosła dłoń do kaptura, który zakrywał jej włosy, po czym opuściła go, decydując się nie chować już więcej. Uniosła pewnie podbródek, po czym włożyła w drzwi klucz i przekręciła go.

Zjawi się w ciągu dziesięciu sekund, pomyślała Ichigo, otwierając drzwi i zaświecając światło.

Istotnie, już po chwili z głębi domu rozległo się wołanie jej ojca:

\- Ichiko! Ty niedobra dziewczyno! Już myślałem, że uciekłaś z domu bądź że coś stało się mojej ślicznej córeczce!

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, wymijając mężczyznę i z wielkim trudem hamując się od przełożenia mu czymś ciężkim - i najlepiej twardym - w twarz. A zasługiwał na to, musiała przyznać.

\- Nie uciekłam - odezwała się odwrócona od niego tyłem. Nie miała odwagi spojrzeć mu w twarz. Nie teraz, gdy wiedziała, kim naprawdę był, co przed nią ukrywał. - Myślę, że domyślasz się, co robiłam. Miałam małą sprzeczkę z Shinigami z Soul Society.

W końcu i tak by się dowiedział, kim tak naprawdę jest jego córka. Ichigo po namyśle stwierdziła, że nie będzie nic przed nim ukrywać. Nie... To nie miało już sensu.

\- Hej, tato - odezwała się, korzystając z faktu, iż mężczyzna zamilkł. Nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale domyślała się, jak wygląda. - Powiedz mi, jak bardzo była szczególna moja matka, że porzuciłeś dla niej pozycję kapitana? Że wybrałeś życie wśród śmiertelników? - kiedy i na to nie odzyskała odpowiedzi, odwróciła się do ojca, który wpatrywał się w nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Nie odpowiesz mi? Nie uznasz, że żartuję? Nawet nie spytasz, skąd wiem, że jesteś Shinigami?

\- Ichiko, nie rozumiem, o czym... - zaczął mężczyzna, ale pomarańczowłosa wyczytała w jego oczach, że on dobrze wie, że nie ma już sensu kłamać.

\- Urahara Kisuke nie powiedział mi, że byłeś kapitanem 10 Oddziału Obronnego. Nie zrobili tego także Byakuya Kuchiki i Renji Abarai, których spotkałam wczoraj wieczorem. Nie zrobił tego także Ruki Kuchiki, Shinigami, który do wczoraj przebywał w naszej rodzinie. W takim razie, jak sądzisz, skąd to wiem?

Jej ojciec postąpił krok naprzód, ale dziewczyna miała już dość. Może i była reinkarnacją Hisany, ale jakaś jej część wciąż miała ojcu za złe to milczenie, te kłamstwa.

\- Pogadamy jutro - mruknęła, wspinając się po schodach, czując jeszcze, jak mocno bije serce w jej piersi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponieważ w Bleach nie było wspomniane, jak nazywał się Zanpakutou Hisany (a przynajmniej ja nic nie znalazłam), sama wymyśliłam imię. Wybrałam Koufuko zapisywane znakami 香風子, oznaczające "zapach, kadzidło", "wiatr", "dziecko". Wydaje mi się, że taka nazwa pasowałaby do Hisany.


	4. Chapter 4

Otworzyła lewe oko, po czym zamknęła je od razu i narzuciła na głowę kołdrę.

\- Daj mi spać! - jęknęła do natrętnego budzika blisko jej łóżka. On jednak z radością odezwał się ponownie, zmuszając Ichigo do zwleczenia się z łóżka i spojrzenia na zegarek.

Gdy tylko uświadomiła sobie, od jak dawno powinna być na nogach, z jej ust wyrwał się jęk.

\- No dajcie żyć!

Ubrała się prędko, nasłuchując się przy okazji narzekań Kona, gdzie ona niby wcześniej była, co się z nią stało, oraz dlaczego wciąż nie odnalazła Rukiego. Dziewczyna tylko coś mruknęła, po czym wsadziła maskotkę do torby, upychając ją i nie zważając na jego sprzeciw.

Zeszła na dół, prowadzona przez zapach kawy, którą ktoś - zapewnie Yuzu - musiał zaparzyć. Ichigo uniosła dłoń na powitanie do swojej rodziny, która siedziała przy stole. Na jej widok Isshin zmarszczył brwi, po czym uśmiechnął się w typowy sposób.

\- Jak tam się rano wstało, Ichiko? - spytał, jakby nadal wszystko mogło być normalnie.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, podchodząc do kuchennej lady i przygotowując dla siebie drugie śniadanie. Na ojca nie mogła w tej kwestii liczyć.

\- Zaspałam - odpowiedziała po prostu - Ale to nic nowego.

Reszta poranku minęła im w pogodnej atmosferze. Isshin ani słowem nie zająknął się o jej nieobecności, nie zaczął też tematu ich wieczornej sprzeczki. Ichigo głównie milczała, przysłuchując się rozemocjonowanej Karin, która opowiadała o turnieju piłki nożnej. Dopiero gdy pomarańczowłosa wstała, aby udać się do szkoły, jak ojciec odprowadził ją do drzwi.

\- Ichiko, odnośnie wczorajszego wieczoru...

Przez chwilę w głowie Ichigo pojawiła się wizja jak dalej mogłaby wyglądać ta rozmowa:

_Dziewczyna uniosła dłoń, nie dając mu skończyć._

_\- Jestem ci winna przeprosiny - odezwała się - Pozwoliłam emocjom przejąć nade mną kontrolę._

_Oparła się o ścianę, po czym odchyliła głowę do tyłu, nie patrząc na ojca._

_\- Kiedy zrozumiałam, kim tak naprawdę jesteś, byłam w szoku. Nie mogłam pojąć, dlaczego milczałeś i nic nie powiedziałeś mi o tym, że byłeś kapitanem 10 Dywizji, Isshinem Shibą. Potrafiłam zrozumieć, dlaczego musiałeś to przed nami ukryć, ale twoje dalsze działania były dla mnie nie do pojęcia. Musiałeś wyczuć, że Ruki przekazał mi swoje moje, czyż nie? Mogłeś mi pomóc, choć dać jakaś radę._

_Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy._

_\- Tak właśnie myślałam. Ale później zrozumiałam, że twoje postępowanie było słuszne. Ciężko byłoby mi funkcjonować normalnie, gdybym się o tym dowiedziała wcześniej. Dlatego właśnie jestem ci winna przeprosiny - spojrzała prosto na ojca, który wypatrywał się w nią, jakby poraz pierwszy widział ją na oczy._

_\- Skąd.. Skąd wiesz o tym, kim byłem? - spytał po chwili._

_Ichigo nawinęła sobie kosmyk włosów na palec._

_\- Przypomniałam sobie, że miałam okazję cię spotkać w Soul Society - powiedziała po prostu - Choć wtedy nosiłam inne imię i nazwisko._

_Odepchnęła się od ściany i wyszła prędko z domu._

_Nie spodziewała się, że tak ciężko będzie powiedzieć prawdę._

Właśnie... Czy była gotowa wyznać własnemu ojcu, kim jest? Zniszczyć jego marzenia o spokojnym życiu?

Dlatego też Ichigo uśmiechnęła się delikatnie:

\- Nic się nie stało - odparła, po czym opuściła mieszkanie.

\----

Ichigo westchnęła, zanurzając się w wodzie. Znajdowała się w podziemnym centrum treningowym Kisuke, w którym jakimś cudem znalazło się miejsce na gorące źródła. Dziewczyna z chęcią z nich korzystała, gdyż dzięki nim jej rany i zadrapania leczyły szybciej i tak jej nie doskwierały.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? - rozległ się za nią znajomy głos. Ichigo przekręciła głowę do tyłu, patrząc na personifikację Koufuko. Była to ta maleńka wróżka, która przez cały czas siedziała na jej ramieniu. Miała ona długie, srebrzyste włosy i odziana była w białe kimono. Jej oczy błyszczały, gdy nachyliła się nad Ichigo. Wyglądała jak dziewczyna, stąd też początkowo jej właścicielka tak o niej myślała, w rzeczywistości jednak była chłopakiem - Dlaczego nie chcesz skorzystać z mojej pełnej mocy?

\- Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, Koufuko - odparła spokojnie Ichigo - Chcę to zrobić. Ale nie jestem jeszcze w stanie. Wolę opanować do końca podstawy. Przestań namawiać mnie na bankai. Mam jeszcze czas.

Zawsze tak było, jeszcze wtedy, gdy była Hisaną. Koufuko uważał, że stać ją na coś więcej, ona wolała nie nadwyrężać swojego zdrowia. Teraz zaś, gdy posiadała młode, silne ciało, Koufuko rwał się do walki. Hisana nienawidziła walki, stąd też wcześniej nie dogadywali się zbyt dobrze. Ale teraz...

\- Jeśli nie opanujesz bankai, nie dasz rady ocalić Rukiego - zauważył Koufuko.

\- Mam zamiar go ocalić. Nie pozwolę mu umrzeć. Ale proszę, zaczekaj jeszcze trochę. Tylko kilka dni, a wszystko się ułoży.

Koufuko podleciał do niej, trzepocząc swoimi skrzydłami, po czym skłonił się w powietrzu.

\- Czekam na ten dzień z niecierpliwością - powiedział, po czym jego sylwetka zanikła w powietrzu.

Ichigo uśmiechnęła się do samej siebie. Oh tak, już wkrótce będzie musiała pomyśleć o bankai. Być może nie przyda się jej, ale kiedyś, w przyszłości...

\- Tak.. Muszę stać się silniejsza - szepnęła dziewczyna. Dotąd zawsze obawiała się nawet myśleć o swoim bankai. Co by było, gdyby było całkowicie nieprzydatne? Albo wręcz przeciwnie, gdyby było potężne i Główny Dowódca zapragnął by ją wysłać na plac boju? Gdyby przez to miała zostać rozdzielona ze swoim mężem?

Dziewczyna zamarła, uświadamiając sobie nagle, jak głupie były jej obawy. Przecież teraz i tak była już Ichigo Kurosaki. Zamierzała sprzeciwić się całemu Soul Society. 13 Oddziałom Obronnym. Byakuyi. Wszystkim.

Dlatego też cicho zawołała Koufuko i zaczęła z nim długo, długo rozmawiać.

\----

Byakuya Kuchiki był osobą lubiącą mieć wszystko pod kontrolą i posiadającą pewność, iż postępuje zgodnie z zasadami. Teraz jednak kapitan 6 Oddziału Obronnego wahał się, stojąc przed zmarłymi głowami klanu. Twarze na zdjęciach patrzyły na niego z powagą, przypominając mu wyraźnie o zasadzie rodu Kuchiki - zawsze postępować tak, by nie zszargać imienia rodziny. Byakuya nie mógł jednak nie patrzeć na najnowszy wizerunek - czarnowłosą kobietę, dla której zdradził rodzinne tradycje. Kobietę, którą pokochał najbardziej na świecie i za którą oddałby życie. Jego promyk światła, nadzieja w ciemności.

\- Co ty byś zrobiła, Hisana? - odezwał się cicho. Wiedział, iż w jego pobliżu nikogo nie ma. Zawsze dbał o to, by być sam, gdy udawał się oddać hołd i wyrazy szacunku tym, których już przy nim nie było. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by ktokolwiek inny dojrzał jego zwątpienie.

Tak, Byakuya Kuchiki się wahał i wiedział o tym doskonale. To dla Hisany przyjął Rukiego do klanu. A teraz jej brat miał zostać zgładzony. Byakuya już dawno postanowił, że tym razem będzie działał zgodnie z zasadami.

Ale jednak...

Wspomnienie ostatnich słów, które wypowiedział do niego zastępczy Shinigami, wróciło do niego z pełną mocą.

Odnalazłeś go.. Odnalazłeś go i tak traktujesz? Tyle czasu upłynęło nam na poszukiwaniach...

Skąd ten arogancki chłopak mógł wiedzieć o obietnicy, którą złożył Hisanie? Jakim cudem wiedział, że to Ruki był tym, którego tak usilnie Hisana szukała?

I jeszcze to słowo... Nam. Jakby ów Shinigami - Ichigo, nazywał się Ichigo - twierdził, że niegdyś szukał Rukiego. Mało tego, razem z Byakuyą.

Nie to jeszcze nie podobało się kapitanowi. Gdy obserwował walkę, w pewnym momencie wyczuł, jak energia pomarańczowłosego zmienia się gwałtownie, a wraz z nim jego styl walki. Bezmyśle uderzenia zastąpiła chłodna kalkulacja, wraz z którą pojawiła się wiedza. Byakuya polecił już przepytać o to Rukiego, ale odpowiedź była taka sama - skazaniec nie powiedział Ichigo o zasadach panujących w Soul Society, a z całą pewnością nie wspomniał o ograniczeniach i shinkai.

Odsuwając na bok sprawę chłopaka, zapewnie już dawno martwego, Byakuyę martwiła jeszcze inna kwestia. Dlaczego egzekucja Rukiego została zaplanowana tak nagle? Jego wina nie była aż tak duża, by od razu pozbawiać chłopaka życia.

Tak, coś tu nie grało, i to bardzo.

Byakuya spojrzał na twarz Hisany, uśmiechającą się delikatnie. Tak rzadko miał szansę widzieć jej prawdziwy uśmiech.

\- Gdybyś żyła... Gdybyś żyła, to co byś mi poradziła? - wyszeptała głową rodu Kuchiki.

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby Hisana miała się poruszyć, przemówić poraz pierwszy od tak długiego czasu. Zaczął nawet wyczuwać jej energię duchową, widzieć jej sylwetkę. Wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc dotknąć twarzy żony, usłyszeć jej głos, poczuć...

Zaraz jednak dziwne wrażenie minęło, pozostawiając mężczyznę w jeszcze gorszym nastroju. Musiał być głupcem, że dał się nabrać na takie złudzenie!

Przecież Hisana była martwa, a martwi nie wracają.

\---

Był głupcem. Musiał być naprawdę wielkim głupcem, skoro wrócił na Ziemię. Do świata żywych. Raz jeszcze przemierzał te same ulice, tym razem w pojedynkę, pozbawiony krzykliwego i hałaśliwego czerwonowłosego towarzysza.

Z jakiego powodu to zrobił? Dla kogo? Byakuya nie miał pojęcia. Po prostu coś kazało mu tu wrócić, przejść się tymi samymi ulicami. Zbliżał się wieczór, z czego Shinigami był zadowolony. Lubiał nocne spacery, dzięki którym mógł przemyśleć aktualne sprawy. A najbardziej podobało mu się w nich tych, że nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Nikt nie gadał mu nad uchem ani nie próbował czegoś od niego uzyskać.

Po prostu mógł przejść się sam, na spokojnie.

\----

Isshin Kurosaki, znany dawniej jako Isshin Shiba, uniósł głowę znad gazety, wyczuwając, jak gdzieś w pobliżu otwiera się przejście do - albo i od - Soul Society. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy. To już któryś raz z kolei w ostatnim czasie. Nie byłoby to nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, iż to właśnie otwarcie przejścia poprzedziło zniknięcie jego najstarszej córki. Od samego początku wiedział, że jest ona Shinigami, ale od tamtego czasu coś się w niej zmieniło. Nie wpadała tak łatwo w złość, cały wolny czas spędzała na zewnątrz - zapewnie w sklepie Urahary. Oraz te jej słowa, które wypowiedziała po powrocie... Nie odniosła się do nich później, ale Isshin czuł, że z Ichigo coś się stało.

I jego rolą, jako rodzica, było się dowiedzieć, co.

W pokoju nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi - Yuzu coś pichciła w kuchni, Karin dyskutowała telefonicznie ze znajomym na temat nowego boiska, Isshin mógł więc niezauważony przez nikogo przenieść się do postaci duchowej i zostawić swoje ciało z zastępczą duszą, która zerknęła na niego, obie dziewczyny, gazetę, jeszcze raz na niego, po czym zatopiła się w lekturze gazety.

Uspokojony Isshin bez większego problemu opuścił dom, po czym skierował się w stronę miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą jeszcze wyczuł otwarcie przejścia. Shinigami przyspieszył kroku, nie chcąc stracić tropu.

Po jakimś czasie zamarł na dachu jednego z budynków, dostrzegając znajomą postać.

Byakuya Kuchiki. Co tutaj robił kapitan 6 Oddziału Obronnego? I to sam, bez niczyjej obecności? Czarnowłosy mężczyzna póki co go nie zauważył - z ponurą miną przechodził wzdłuż ulicy.

Jednak niektórzy się nigdy nie zmienią, co?,pomyślał Isshin, obserwując kapitana. Jakim pochmurniakiem był, takim pozostał.

Już miał wrócić do siebie, gdy słowa Ichigo odbiły się w jego umyśle.

\- Urahara Kisuke nie powiedział mi, że byłeś kapitanem 10 Oddziału Obronnego. Nie zrobili tego także Byakuya Kuchiki i Renji Abarai, których spotkałam wczoraj wieczorem - powiedziała mu wtedy, stojąc w drzwiach, a na jej twarzy malowała się setka różnych uczuć, od nienawiści i złość przez strach i niepewność po miłość i tęsknotę.

Co mówiła jeszcze wcześniej?

Wdałam się w małą sprzeczkę w Soul Society? Jeśli tak, to jej przeciwnikiem byłby Byakuya i jego porucznik.

Głupia dziewczyna, przecież ona nie miała z nimi szans wygrać, nawet jeśli byli obłożeniani ograniczeniami! Czy to dlatego tak dziwnie się później zachowywała? Co, jeśli walka z nimi znaczyła dla niej coś więcej, niż by się mogło zdawać?

Na tą chwilę czas zdał się dla Isshina zatrzymać, stracił na wartości. Słowa, które wypowiedziała do niego Ichigo... Słowa, których znaczenia nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości... Te właśnie słowa nabrały sensu. Jedno było pewne - dziewczyna walczyła z Byakuyą, ten zaś wrócił, zapewnie aby dokończyć dzieła.

Isshin zaklął w myślach. Uchodził za zmarłego. Nie powinien się ruszać. Nie powinien nic robić.

Ale nie mógł przecież pozwolić jego rodzinie na dalsze cierpienie.

Z jego ust wyrwało się ciche westchnienie, gdy zeskoczył z dachu, by wylądować w pewnej odległości od kapitana 6 Dywizji.

Kroki Byakuyi urwały się.

\- Czego chcesz? - spytał mężczyzna, nie odwracając się.

Isshin uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dokładnie o to samo miałem zamiar cię zapytać, kapitanie Kuchiki.

Byakuya odwrócił się, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy zobaczył oficjalnie martwego mężczyznę.

\- Mówili, że nie żyjesz, kapitanie Shiba - odparł, jak zawsze spokojnie - A tymczasem spacerujesz sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic po ulicach.

Isshin schylił lekko głowę.

\- Wybrałem życie jako zwykły śmiertelnik z moją rodziną. Nie zamierzam wracać do Soul Society. 

\- Twój miecz i strój zdaje się mówić co innego - odparł tamten, a jego twarz stała się maską spokoju.

\- Zostawmy te uprzejmości na bok - Isshin machnął ręką - Nie po to tu przyszedłem. Czy w ostatnim czasie miałeś okazję widzieć pomarańczowowłosego Shinigami?

\- Nawet jeśli, to nie jest to twoja sprawa, kapitanie - odparł zimno Byakuya.

Uśmiech na twarzy Isshina stał się jeszcze szerszy.

\- Tak jakby mój, ponieważ to jest moje dziecko.

Usta głowy klanu Kuchiki zwęziły się.

\- Byłeś świadomy, że Ruki Kuchiki oddał swe moce człowiekowi i to ignorowałeś? - spytał Byakuya.

Tyle wystarczyło Isshinowi, by nabrał pewności, iż to Byakuya i jego porucznik został wysyłany, aby zabrać Rukiego do Soul Society. I że to oni walczyli z jego córką, z jego cenną córką.

\- Rozumiem - mruknął Isshin, decydując się na działanie w jednej chwili. Jeszcze przed chwilą stał spokojnie, a teraz już był przy Byakuyi, który sparował jego cios swym Zanpakutou. Gdyby się tylko dało, Isshin wolałby uniknąć walki z kimś na poziomie kapitana, ale nie miał wyboru. Gdyby Byakuya miał zamiar znów zaatakować ich rodzinę..

Walka nabrała rozpędu w ułamku sekundy. Żaden z nich się nie hamował, aż w końcu impet uderzenia odrzucił ich od siebie. Byakuya podniósł swój miecz na wysokość piersi. Isshin nabrał oddechu, domyślając się, że tamten ma zamiar wyzwolić swoje shinkai.

I zapewnie by im się to udało, gdyby nie fakt, że w tej samej chwili pomiędzy ich dwójkę dostał się jeszcze jeden Shinigami, którego oboje doskonale znali.


End file.
